User blog:SheWithoutAName/The Legend of of MistyClan 1: The Beginning
MistyClan Legends; the Beginning She probably didn’t think or understand that when someone says “Goodbye,” it has a chance that it means forever goodbye. That was Sunny, always thinking good of people, trying to help. Although her mother never appreciated it very much, she had the decency to name her according to her personality. Not her appearance though; Sunny was a black and dark grey she-cat, with bright blue eyes. When her mother left, Sunny thought perhaps she went to hunt. No cat would leave their kit in the wild at age six moons. This one did. It was the ‘rogue’ way. She thought her mother hated her and left her behind and that it is was the end. 2 years later… “Faster, faster! Run Sunny!” yowled her newest friend, Ash. The badger roared and clumsily lumbered after the two she-cats. Sunny recently met Ash, an intelligent she-cat who had an obsession of herbs. The two cats met while hunting the same prey. At first it was a hostile encounter but after Sunny caught it, seeing that Ash wasn’t a total pro at hunting, but a pro at healing, she gave the rabbit to Ash, hoping to share. And now, a moon later, they both were escaping a male badger who threatened their new home. Suddenly, they both reached a thunderpath. The badger still lumbered toward them, but they had no place to go. Sunny looked around at the side, looking for a small draining tunnel. They would have to swim if it was half-full of water. “Ash! Come on!” They both jumped into the thorny bushes, hissing silently whenever one got scratched by a thorn. Hoping that they would lose the badger, the two she-cats sneaked into the tunnel and started paddling down to the end. It was too dangerous going back to their small hollow. It was a male, female and two new cubs that lived in the badger den. “Where do we go now? I don’t fancy going back there. We would need a whole CLAN to get rid of them,” Ash joked. The stories of large groups of cats living in a ‘clan’ have always been a joke. How would cats live together peacefully? “Hmm. I hate the idea but, should we look for a new home? I can try to contact the pets and the other loners if they could help us. I seriously doubt it,” Sunny replied. “No. No help,” Ash shook her head quickly, and added as Sunny’s face as it lit up with an idea, “No deals either. No debts. No! I may have helped many of them with their injuries, but I did it because I was experimenting with the herbs. I really had no idea what it would do with the wound or fever.” Sunny rolled her eyes at Ash and turned to the moor that lay ahead. A small peak that was misty from the mist lay in the distance. It was higher than any hill. “What do you think that is, Ash?” Ash raised her head from looking at the holes in the ground. “What? The peak? It is said to be the place of our ancestors but some say they went there. It took two moons! Dear ancestors! Anyways, the ones who supposedly went there said it was a place of ghosts, with yowls echoing throughout. It was colder than in leaf-bare, here, in our forest! Dear ancestors once again! A place of horror it seems.” Sunny liked the idea of the cold weather. Her fluffy long-haired pelt kept her hot in the green-leaf and warm in the leaf-bare. “We should go there.” “There, out there? Oh, ho… No.” “Stop saying ‘no’ to everything, Ash.” “Fine, you go. Let me know how life is.” Sunny sighed and sat down. The orange sun slowly sunk down into the ground. Ash walked over and sat next to her new friend. “Where do you think the sun goes?” Sunny laughed, looking to her, “You always come up with these questions.” Ash shrugged and replied confidently, “My mind wanders and works.” Sunny silently smiled and lay down. Or she tried when a ferocious growl and bark sounded closer and closer behind them. She turned her head and saw a brown and black dog run towards them. Ash widened her eyes and ran. Having no choice, Sunny charged after her. The dog was not fooled, running around a corner to get a closer chance to snap. A twoleg whistled and cried at the dog, but the dog did not listen. As the sun went down, the sky darkened, making it almost impossible to see the quick shadow. Finding the nearest tree, the two cats climbed their way to the first branch, then jumping to the second one that was low enough. The dog climbed up to the first branch, then fell, barely snapping at the cats hanging tails. They synchronously pulled up their tails, wrapping its’ around their paws. Sunny looked at Ash with wide eyes. Ash lifted her chin, but had a worrying glint in her eyes. They both knew they couldn’t survive on their own, not without a friend or company. In this new strange land, lost and homeless, they would make for the peak as their first landmark, but what would they find up there? Category:Blog posts